


Impulsivity might be an innate sort of thing

by Mayosvoid



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, i will take canon and make it my own and you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayosvoid/pseuds/Mayosvoid
Summary: Sometimes Heiji would wake up with blood on his pillow, scabs in his eyes, and the remnants of a future burned into his dreams.
Relationships: Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Impulsivity might be an innate sort of thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a prompt fill for "impulsive" on the dcmk fanfic discord and they liked it over there so I'm chucking it up here too. <3

Sometimes Heiji would wake up with blood on his pillow, scabs in his eyes, and the remnants of a future burned into his dreams. He wasn’t sure when they started, or how, but it didn’t really matter. Usually they would show death of some kind, either himself or someone he cared about, it was fine though, it was fine because he could make sure nothing like that happened in reality. It wasn’t a foolproof method, danger sometimes cropped up no matter what he’d seen in his sleep, but it was good enough.

But other times there wouldn’t be any death or hurt, they would serve more as a guide than a warning; sometimes he would follow them others not, it didn’t change anything, not that he knew of anyway, but it was strange and he didn’t know what to do with them. The only thing he knew about all of them, all of his dreams was that, death or not, they all ended in the same way: with him crying as he watched a comet sail through the night sky.

* * *

Kid heists weren’t usually his thing, he preferred murders normally, but Kudo was here so he was too. Bored out of his mind. Alright, it wasn’t all bad, just none of the drama he was itching for. Then again, the heist hadn’t really started yet and, yeah okay, he was mad that they pinched and pulled his face like no tomorrow when he’d entered, but Heiji had better things to be doing right now than impatiently waiting for some thief to appear out of nowhere.

Then the lights dimmed and Kaitou Kid appeared with a flash, oozing style, and he thought he could maybe see the appeal as he and Kudo chased after the thief. The exhilaration of a chase with none of the bodies. So sue him, he’d actually enjoyed himself on the heist, but it was fun to try and catch someone as clever as you without any real stakes, yeah, he was stealing a jewel, but a jewel is worthless compared to a life. And Kid was bright, bright in the way he smiled as he made his introduction, bright in the way he’d called out to Kudo, noting Heiji as a friend, and it was such a wonderful change from the cloying darkness of killers.

They’d cornered Kid on the roof, moon at their backs. He saw them coming, of course, he was holding the jewel up to the moon, and wasn’t that strange, Kudo did say he was checking his targets for something. He started to say something, probably a gloat, but stopped when his and Heiji’s eyes met, shock on his face. Now, Kazuha had said that sometimes his eyes would look weird in the dark, but she could never say how and they’d chalked it up to a trick on the light, but Kid’s shock was knowing. Kid saw something in his eyes and knew what it meant which was far more than Heiji did. 

“You ought to come with me,” Kid said, with an outstretched hand, jewel forgotten on the floor, and Heiji remembered a dream of a white hand beckoning and he thought fuck it. He took the hand and raced off into the night.


End file.
